1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retainers, and particularly to a positioning and bit-proof throat mask retainer, wherein when the patient contracts in surgery, the retainer is exactly positioned in the mouth of the patient. As the teeth of patient bit together, since the retainer is hard and flexible, it can resist against the upper and lower teeth of the patient. Thereby, the patient will not be hurt.
2. Description of Related Art
The throat mask discussed in the present invention is a tool for assisting the patient to breath in surgery. Before performed a surgery, in general, a doctor inserts a throat mask respiratory siphon into the mouth of the patient, thereby, the patient can breath easily. The position of the respiratory siphon A matching to the mouth is adhered to the face of the patient by tape P. As a result, the respiratory siphon can be fixed to the mouth of the patient so as to prevent from the movement of the respiratory siphon (since this will hurt the mucous membrane of the patient).
In surgery, although anodyne is applied to the patient, the patient possibly has convulsions, thereby, the user""s teeth will bit together. Since the throat mask respiratory siphon A is a soft tube, it will deform so as to hinder the breath of the patient.
Moreover, the throat mask respiratory siphon A is fixed by tape. The operation is tedious, and the patient will feel uneasy. This fixing way is only used to fix the throat mask, while the respiratory siphon can not be guided properly.
A positioning and bit-proof throat mask retainer is a flexibly and slightly hard tube capable of being adhered to an upper side of a throat mask respiratory siphon. A lower side of the retainer is matched with an arc shape of the respiratory siphon and has a hollow cambered structure and an upper side of the retainer is suitable for the upper side of an oral cavity. A front end of the retainer is bent upwards to form as a resisting portion for resisting against an upper jaw of the patient along the cambered shape of the upper jaw. By the supporting of the upper jaw, the retainer is fixed to the mouth of a patient, thereby, having a function of guiding and positioning the respiratory siphon. When the patient contracts in surgery, the retainer is exactly positioned in the mouth of the patient. When the teeth of patient bit together, since the retainer is hard and flexible, it can resist against the upper and lower teeth of the patient. Thereby, the patient will not be hurt.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.